<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by PurpleBastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377140">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard'>PurpleBastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Staticmothentine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, StaticMothentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Val’s got the surprise of his afterlife for Vox</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentino &amp; Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Staticmothentine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always my version of Valentino is intersex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue</p><p>He couldn't understand it nor believe it.  But it didn't really matter if he did or not. The evidence was staring him straight in the face. Checking the instructions on the back of the box one more time to make sure. The color for a positive result.</p><p>Blue</p><p>The moth demon slowly banged his forehead against the bathroom mirror where he stood bent over the sink in his office bathroom. His right main hand holding the pregnancy test. His mind racing at the possibilities of this outcome. While he had learned that Sinners could not become pregnant due to population control. Valentino was known for breaking every rule put in his path. So why not this one. After all, who knew how the biology of demons worked anyway. Every Sinner had been human before falling into Hell. As least as far as he knew. And right now it didn't really matter what the rules or laws stated. It didn't make the color of the test any less blue. </p><p>"You've really outdone yourself this time, haven't you? Of all the rules to break, you just had to go and break this one." </p><p>Val smirked at his reflection, pushing away from the polished glass to stand up straight. At least this explained why he had gotten sick every morning for the past couple of days. Vox had assured him he must have gotten more sensitive to something he was eating regularly. Val wondered if Vox's cock counted in this scenario. </p><p>At the thought of his husband, Val's face fell and his belly filled with nervous butterflies. He had no idea how Vox would take the news. They'd never discussed children other than recounting their past lives where none of them had had any.   Val knew there was no use in waiting on telling Vox or he'd drive himself mad. Sliding the pregnancy test back in its box, he pocketed it in his red coat as he pulled hit back on. He then left the office, heading home to his spouse.</p><p>Walking in the door, Val was hit with the wonderful smells of Vox's cooking. Heading straight for the kitchen he found the TV demon busy stirring a large pot. Val couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight of his shorter husband. Vox was wearing the apron Val gifted him. It was black with the text 'Chef Daddy' on it. Val knew it made Vox smirk every time he put it on.</p><p>"Hi honey. Making chicken soup?" </p><p>"That's right. Figured I'd make a large batch to stock the freezer with."</p><p>Vox turned around to greet his tall husband with a smile, ladle in hand. Upon seeing the nervous smile on Val's face, he frowned and immediately looked concerned. It made Val almost cringe. Of course Vox could read him like a damn open book. Putting the ladle on the counter, Vox took Val's lower hands in his.</p><p>"What's wrong sweetheart? Did something happen?"</p><p>"Honey...." Val took a deep breath before he continued "we need to talk."</p><p>As expected that made Vox look very uncomfortable and nervous. Val walked them over to the kitchen table and sank down on a chair as Vox took a seat opposite him. Out of habit he fished his pipe out of a pocket in his coat but stopped himself before he could light it, placing it on the table instead. That really caught Vox's attention. The tech demon looked from the pipe on the table to the nervous look on his lovers face. Clearing his throat a bit he kept his voice levelled and calm.</p><p>"Val....what is wrong?" </p><p>"Nothing is wrong...per se...it's just...I...." </p><p>Val stammered as he dug around in another coat pocket, his fingers grabbing the paper box tightly, crumbling it as he grabbed hold of the test and pulled it out. Placing it on the table between them, Val looked from the pregnancy test to Vox, who's eyes had gone wide with realisation. The two men looked at the test. Then at each other. Val felt like he was nearly shaking with how nervous he was. But he knew he needed to say the words. He could tell Vox was waiting for him to say them.</p><p>"Voxxy...I am...pregnant." </p><p>"Then we need to get you properly looked at by a physician. Make sure you're both doing well. If, you want to keep the baby of course."</p><p>Val stared wide eyed at his husband in surprised silence. Vox was way calmer then he had thought he was going to be about this. The moth watched as Vox reached across the table, taking his hand in his own, squeezing it lovingly. Then Val registered what his husband had said. If he wanted to keep the baby. He hadn't even thought that far yet with how preoccupied his mind had been with coming to terms with the fact that he actually was pregnant to begin with. Before his mind could even catch up he nodded slowly. Then as the thought took root, settled in his mind, he nodded faster as a smile grew on his face.</p><p>"I do. I want us to have a baby."</p><p>Seeing his husband calming down, smiling happily, it made Vox smile in kind. He squeezed Val's hand tighter. </p><p>"Then we are having a baby."</p><p>"We are having a baby"</p><p>They looked at each other as they both began to chuckle, a chuckle that rose into a happy laugh. Smiling happily, lovingly at one another, Val began to cry tears of joy, getting up to plop himself on Vox's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. They met in a deep, loving kiss. When they broke apart, Vox tenderly stroked Val's cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. He then lowered his arm to instead nestle his hand against Val's abdomen. Val leaned his forehead against the edge of Vox's screen murmuring softly. </p><p>"You're going to be a daddy, Voxxy."</p><p>"I'm going to be a daddy. We're going to be parents. That was not a surprise I had expected today but a welcomed one."</p><p>Val nuzzled against his husband as fresh tears of joy spilled from his eyes but he didn't care. It had turned out blue was a good thing. Blue meant the beginning of something totally new for the both of them. The start of a family. The met in another slow, tender kiss. When they broke apart, Val gently ran his fingers on the edge of Vox's screen. </p><p>"I love you Voxxy, so much."</p><p>"I love you too sweetheart."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>